


Dean has feelings, Castiel took care of them

by SixSevenNate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Kinky sex, M/M, Schmoop, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixSevenNate/pseuds/SixSevenNate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this inspiration by a post on tumblr from the first episode of Supernatural where Dean is getting shoved down on the car *hence the second line* so here.</p><p>Also a cure for writer's block whoop whoop</p><p>enjoy children</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dean has feelings, Castiel took care of them

**Author's Note:**

> I got this inspiration by a post on tumblr from the first episode of Supernatural where Dean is getting shoved down on the car *hence the second line* so here.
> 
> Also a cure for writer's block whoop whoop
> 
> enjoy children

Dean Winchester has very odd feelings.

Some days he wishes he could have someone to be a typical cutesy,romance novel love story with that would make any girl--or guy, if he's into that kind of stuff--melt down in a pile of glop after reading the book.

Other days he wishes he could have someone pin him down across the hood of his car and fuck him in all directions, leaving him dizzy, cross eyed and disorientated. 

But things like that didn't come easy. He never could actually BE in a relationship. No, that was forbidden. Not the kind of life him and Sammy run, no way in hell he'd be able to settle down with a person when there was the world around that always needed to be saved by something, weather his fault or not. They always found a way to help everyone out. It was the supernatural beings, stuff beyond the grave that just couldn't stay where it was meant to be. Something would always capture them and use it against him. He learned that the hard way after Ben and Lisa.

It was lonely. Sure he had Sammy, his brother, but he needed more than just brotherly love to help him out. He needed...something. 

That's when Castiel stepped in.

It was amazing, it was like the angel KNEW everything Dean desired. Even the fucked up little kinks he always had locked away in his head, that he never thought anyone in their right mind would ever do with him, let alone an angel of the god-damn Lord. He knew about it, all the little things Dean liked right down to cuddling after sex. From leather straps to hickeys, Cas did with Dean what Dean thought would never happen...and he was very, very okay with it.

Even now, his mouth gagged with a black and white bandana while his legs were forced wide by the angel's amazingly strong grip and a vibrator buzzing away inside of him, Dean was grateful of the Angel above him. Naked and all his glory, one of his hands slowly tugging up and down Dean's length, emitting little squeaks and moans from the hunter that he would deny ever making if the subject somehow came up. Castiel would coo sweet nothings in Dean's ear, ranging from praises of how well he was doing to hisses so dirty it would put any high class porn star to shame. Then after Dean was done, Castiel took care of himself and helped Dean out of his restraints and pulled him close in a gentle but firm embrace, letting him fall asleep in his arms.

Sometimes, even, he could almost feel the soft brush of feathers trail over his skin as he fell asleep.


End file.
